En medio del dolor
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Oneshot] Luego del caos originado por la creación de Fei Wang Reed, dolor, miedos y mentiras es todo lo que queda para el grupo de viajeros.


**Ni Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Clamp.**

**ADVERTENCIA****: Spoilers a partir del tomo 16 del manga. Si no llegaste a esa parte de la historia, te recomiendo que no leas el fic o podrías enterarte de cosas antes de tiempo. ¡Que conste que avisé!

* * *

**

**EN MEDIO DEL DOLOR**

**By: ChoCoLaTe CoN MeNTa**

El salón es oscuro y silencioso. Hace tiempo que ha anochecido, pero aún estamos despiertos. No hay espacio para las palabras entre nosotros.

Creo que, a estas alturas, cada uno ya ha creado para sí una pequeña realidad aparte. Un mundo, una dimensión separada de las otras. Y el precio del viaje fue el más profundo dolor.

Todos hemos sufrido, en diferentes proporciones, y, ahora que el dolor está asentado, no parece dispuesto a marcharse. Las heridas siempre se abren para sangrar de nuevo. Ya no hay sonrisas, ni bromas. No hay descansos o pequeños alivios. Lo único que nos queda es seguir de pie, mirando hacia delante, cada quien por sus propios motivos.

—¿Xiaolang?

Si no me estuviera recordando constantemente el hecho de que cada "Xiaolang" iba ahora dirigido a mí, no habría respondido a aquella llamada. No me reconozco en esa palabra. Es como si el nombre no fuera mío, luego de tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo citara para referirse a mí. Es como si ni siquiera tuviera una identidad. Como si fuera la sombra de otra persona que se fue.

—Xiaolang¿estás cansado?

Es la vocecita otra vez, y, en esta ocasión, sí me esfuerzo por salir de mis pensamientos, al menos durante algunos pocos segundos. Mokona, aquel extraño ser blanco que intenta mantenernos unidos en medio de tanta desolación, se ha acomodado sobre mi regazo para poder estudiarme mejor.

Llevo una de mis manos para acariciarle la cabeza, y me doy cuenta de que casi puedo cubrir el pequeño cuerpo redondo por completo con ella.

—Estoy bien.

Mentiras. De nuevo mentiras. Parece ser todo cuanto nos queda, y el lazo que nos une. Probablemente así sea.

Mokona hace un mohín, creo que de preocupación, antes de insistir:

—Pero Xiaolang tiene el brazo lastimado. ¿Acaso no le duele?

Miro el vendaje que cubre la herida más reciente. Me la hice en el último combate, durante un pequeño descuido que bien pudo costar mucho más. Recuerdo haberme jurado en ese momento no permitirme bajar la guardia de nuevo, jamás. Porque hay demasiado por lo que luchar, y también demasiado que perder.

—No te preocupes —es todo lo que digo, y Mokona suspira.

Se da por vencida luego de un rato, y acaba dando un salto hacia el suelo. No tarda demasiado en llegar hasta el otro sofá, en donde se sienta Kurogane, y acomodarse en uno de sus hombros. Él ni siquiera gruñe, o intenta quitársela de encima, como, en otro tiempo, habría sido lo normal. Se queda tan quieto y callado como antes, aunque de vez en cuando le da un sorbo al licor que contiene el vaso en su mano derecha. Yo me dedico a admirarlo en silencio, como solía hacer incluso antes de estar físicamente implicado con el grupo. Su mesura me provoca una especie de reverencia interior, la emoción intensa de querer ser como él.

En algún momento, alza la mirada y me encuentro con el par de ojos rojos chocando de frente contra los míos. Tengo que romper el contacto visual luego de pocos segundos, sin conseguir aguantar. El color de aquellas pupilas me recuerda demasiado a la sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre mezclada con lágrimas. Agua roja.

Y tanto sufrimiento.

Sin poder evitarlo, miro a Fye en cuanto sé que él no me está observando a mí. Como es habitual, lleva puesto aquel parche negro que yo mismo le di. Al igual que el guerrero y la princesa, él ha cambiado, quizá de forma más obvia, puesto que su transformación no reside únicamente en el interior.

Aquello es un recordatorio más que suficiente de aquel espantoso día, de aquel Tokio.

No me abandonan los momentos vividos entonces, ni uno solo de los segundos, ni una sola de las palabras. Las imágenes, los sonidos y la remembranza de las emociones son algo que me taladra la cabeza sin descanso.

¿Por qué yo no había podido hacer _nada_…?

Tanto tiempo perdido, esperando para poder intervenir. Tanta rabia e impotencia acumuladas con el transcurso de los segundos, cada vez que me recordaba a mí mismo el hecho de ser un simple espectador, por muchos deseos que tuviera de advertirles lo que estaba por pasar, y qué se ocultaba tras cada uno de los momentos en que el falso yo perdía la conciencia. Tanta desesperación, tantos anhelos puestos en un despertar que consideraba la salvación de muchos… Pero que no había servido en absoluto.

Y, como tantas veces hago, de nuevo _la_ miro.

_Ella _está de pie junto a la ventana, con los antebrazos apoyados en el alféizar y el viento ondeando sus cabellos suavemente, como si intentara reconfortarla un poco. Su expresión es la misma que tenía desde que "aquello" ocurrió; los labios sellados en una línea recta, la mirada tan serena como turbia y perdida, el ceño levemente fruncido. Parece siempre estar reflexionando sobre algo, y yo creo imaginar qué es. No me cuesta, después de notar la forma en que huye de mí. Cómo no soporta siquiera hablarme, o que la toque.

Porque yo soy su peor tortura desde que despertó, estando o dejando de estar.

Cierro los ojos y entierro el rostro en mis manos.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser así?

Lo mejor habría sido acabar con todo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, en vez de detenerme. Había tenido muy claro desde hacía mucho tiempo que mi objetivo, apenas consiguiera escapar de mi prisión, sería detener al clon, del modo que fuera. Y si bien intenté hacer todo lo posible porque no se convirtiera en lo que el responsable de todo esto pretendía de él, la chispa de esperanza que aún albergaba se había apagado por completo al darme cuenta de que la situación era ya irreversible…

Debí haberlo matado. Debí haber pensado con la cabeza antes que con el corazón, desoído el grito de Sakura y cumplir con lo que me correspondía, porque, a la larga, sería lo mejor para todos. Incluso para ella.

Pero no pude, y no lo hice. Lo dejé irse. Y ahora pago por ello; yo y todos.

Es _mi_ culpa. Y no puedo respirar sin morir desde que soy consciente de ello.

—Eh, renacuajo. —La voz grave de Kurogane hace que despegue la mirada de la alfombra para fijarla en su rostro. Se ha puesto de pie—. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir de una vez. Ya se han marchado todos los demás.

Me percato de que así es, aunque no sabría decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que alcé la cabeza para observar a mis compañeros de desgracias. Cuando asiento con la cabeza, Kurogane me devuelve el gesto de forma casi imperceptible y luego sale del saloncito en donde antes habíamos estado juntos.

También me pongo de pie, con los ojos fijos en la luna tras la ventana. _Ella_ la había estado viendo antes, hablándole en silencio, y yo decido imitarla antes de tener las pesadillas de todas las noches.

Me apoyo en el alféizar al igual que la había visto hacer, y me digo que, aun sabiendo que no conseguiré nada, voy a luchar con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, por _ella_.

Porque la había amado incluso viéndola a través de otros ojos, y lo seguiría haciendo aun si la veía sufrir cada vez que añoraba a esa parte de mí que no era yo, y que tampoco lo sería nunca. Al menos, no para su mirada verde y sus sentimientos.

Luego de alejarme de la ventana, me dirijo a mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, mirando el techo.

Los ojos ya comienzan a cerrárseme, mientras que mi mente se pierde en la espesa oscuridad de la habitación. No hay bálsamo que calme el sufrimiento y la culpabilidad que me carcomen en todo momento.

Mañana será otra jornada de soledad absoluta, de silencios, de pensamientos y de dolor. Pero no me importa, porque yo también tengo algo que hacer, y que me impide rendirme.

Saber que, pase lo que pase, la protegeré con mi vida.

_8 de Junio del 2007

* * *

_

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Como habrán visto por la fecha, este proyecto es un poco más viejo de lo que parece, pero nunca lo publiqué en la página porque… principalmente, me había olvidado de su existencia. Es el único fic que hice sobre Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, y la verdad no sé si se me ocurrirá algún otro, pero no creo que me atreva demasiado con estos terrenos, al menos hasta que el manga se termine. Y es que no me gusta escribir suponiendo nada.

Por supuesto, no tengo ni idea de si el Shaoran real está enamorado de esta Sakura o no, pero es una de las teorías. Vamos, que está ésa o sino la de que conocería a otra, de algún otro mundo (pero digo yo que alguna habrá por ahí xD). Me gustan las dos teorías, pero me pareció que ésta quedaba mejor para la ocasión, así que acá lo tienen: El _one shot_ producto uno de esos momentos de inspiración que suelo tener la tarde anterior a algún examen de Filosofía (es casi infalible).

Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen reviews. Se lo agradecería muchísimo a todos, ya que es mi debut con TRC (iba a decir mi "primera vez", pero sonaba mal xD).

Ay, ya, no quiero empezar con esas cosas. Mejor me despido.

¡Besos de chocolate!

PD¿Ven lo que les decía? Sólo en los _one shots_ no hablo de sexo (las notas de autora no cuentan :P).


End file.
